It's payday, Georgina
by Stella296
Summary: C and B plan to get rid of Georgina in the first season. E 1.17 - 1.18


Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

So this story should fill up the missing part between the concert and the next morning at the first season finale. It describes how the story for C and B could have happened in that night. I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Please give me some **reviews **and check out the **poll **in my profile. Thanks for reading!

* * *

„What is it S?" Blair asked while looking worried to Serena. Serena hung up, took the cell down and her eyes watered.

"Talk, Serena, what happened?" Chuck asked while he followed Blair upstairs, closer to Serena.

"Georgina….she's….she's…she and Dan…." Her voice broke. Blair took Serena's hand and said gentle "Come on, S. Let's get out of here." Serena nodded and Chuck just followed them outside.

"Serena, what exactly did she say?" Blair asked. Both, Chuck and Blair, looked at her.

"She said she's with him and…she will….they are going to…" Serena's voice broke again.

"No way. You know it, Serena. Please, Humphrey and Georgina?" Blair mocked. Blair looked over her shoulder to give Chuck a sign. She needed some support in this issue.

"She's right, Serena. Humphrey is much to obsessed with you that he couldn't even think about another girl." Chuck said in a stern tone.

"Yeah, yeah you two are right. Let's….let's just go home, please." Serena demanded.

Chuck nodded and walked over to the limo. He hold the door open for the two girls.

Chuck opened the glass pane. "Okay, Driver?"

"Yes, sir." He answered.

"First to the Waldorf's, then Van der Woodsen, and then to the Palace, please." Chuck said.

"Wait! First VDW, then Waldorf." Blair interrupted.

Serena and Chuck looked at her and lifted eyebrows.

"What? VDW is closer." She explained with a faked smile.

"Okay, Driver you heard it." Chuck said.

"Yes, sir." Chuck closed the pane and took a glass and a bottle of scotch to make himself a drink. "Anyone else?" he asked but the girl just shook their heads as an answer.

They stayed silent until they arrived at the VDW house.

"Goodnight, you two. And thanks for everything." Serena said while giving Blair a huge. They both watched how Serena got out of the limo. As the door was closed, Chuck surveyed Blair. Blair looked over to him.

"So, any ideas?" She asked.

"How to make it a little more interesting than the last time? Some..:" he smirked.

"Owe! You know what I meant. How to handle the whorgina problem." She said with disgust in her voice.

"Well, we have to find something that keep her away from Serena and the rest of us. What or who could possibly scare Georgina Sparks?" he said.

"Well, she is crazy. The craziest person I ever met to be honest." Blair explained.

"True." Chuck answered short.

"But there must be something or someone to deal with….." Blair stopped and a big smile found its way to her. Chuck looked confused.

"So? Who?" he asked.

Blair let out a evil little chuckle before speaking in her sweetest voice. "Do you know where Mr. and Mrs. Sparks moved to?"

Chuck widened his eyes. "You wouldn't really?"

"Of course, I would." Blair answered, still speaking in her sweet voice.

"You evil little bitch." Chuck said in a nice, husky voice and a smile. He was obviously amused how evil she could be if she wanted to.

She gave him a smile and a nod. The limo stopped. Blair got out of the limo and hold the door open.

"Well are you coming, Mother-Chucker?" Blair demanded.

"Why would I, Waldorf?" he asked, still sitting on his seat.

"Because, I can't plan all of it alone! So get out now, hurry!" Blair commanded.

Chuck got out, walked to the driver's window and talked to his driver. As he followed Blair to the door, the limo drove off.

Blair and Chuck got in the elevator without saying another word until they were in the Waldorf house.

"Let's go upstairs. I don't want Dorota to get the shock of her live when she come home from her date." Blair said.

"Dorota has dates?" a doubting Chuck asked.

"Yes. And I bet she wouldn't be happy to see you here."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Chuck was a bit confused. He always thought Dorota would like him.

"Think about it, _baby daddy_." Blair said dry.

"No way. Dorota is subscribed to Gossip Girl?"

"Yes, she is." Blair said.

"And why would she be mad at me?" the two finally arrived in Blair's room. She closed the door. Blair looked at him from top to bottom. She thought for one second to tell him about her _nearly_-escape to France and all the tears Dorota cried while packing her suitcases.

"Doesn't matter. So, where are Whorgina's parents moved to?" She answered.

He looked at her. He knew she hide something but he decided to cut the topic of for he moment.

"Connecticut. Some jerkwater town. The bought a big mansion there. They told everyone they had enough of the city. But you know the true reason, don't you?" Chuck said.

"Of course, Georgie's little threesome with the junior partners of her father." She smirked.

"Anyone could blame them for hating their own daughter." Chuck mentioned with a husky voice.

"Right." Blair sat down at her bed and let herself falling backwards, cross over the bed. Chuck got closer but she stopped him with raising her hand. She took a pillow, pitched at him and said. "You can lay on the floor if you're tired. _This_ bed is _so_ out of your league."

"That's funny. The bed is out of my league but its content isn't." He said with a smirk while laying down on the floor.

"Shut up, Bass. I will never speak about that ever again. We're done but this problem need a solution. A solution that neither of us can find alone."

"Okay, Waldorf. So, the parents. But what then?"

"Georgina has to disappear at least for a long time. For good would been even better but as she is the devil, we need to hope for a long time. What about a rehab?"

"Georgina has been to rehab. She ran away."

"Why do you know?"

"I met her on the airport. She bought a ticket to Ibiza."

"So, what about….Bootcamp! That's an good idea."

"Boot camp? But isn't that just for prisoners?"

"No, I saw last week a show on TV. A boot camp for troubled girls. Haha, oh I love the imagine of Georgina alone somewhere in the middle of nowhere in a tent." She rose and picked up her notebook and booted it up.

She started a research while Chuck were laying on the floor and watched her.

"You're really enjoying this, Waldorf. Don't you? Destroy someone's life brings you pleasure. Probably you're the crazy bitch."

"Yes, Bass. I'm a crazy bitch and I don't enjoy this. I do this for my best friend." Her eyes were glued at the screen, but then she looked down in his face. "And, for your notice, I'm just destroying the life of my sworn enemy, unlike you who likes to destroy the life of his so-called _friends_."

She turned her face away from him. He felt something aching in his chest. Her words really hurt him in a way he didn't knew before. He said nothing. He just starred at the ceiling. He heard as she closed the notebook and put it back at her desk. She walked back to the bed, lay down and looked up at the ceiling, too. None of them said a word. She knew that she had hurt him but she wouldn't apologize. He had treated her like crap when she needed him. She wouldn't allow herself to be weak. So both stayed silent.

About an hour later, Chuck rose and looked for Blair's face. She had fell asleep a while ago. Chuck took a look around. This room was totally Blair. From the old-fashioned make-up table to the pin board with all the postcards. Chuck walked closer to it. She recognized a few of his own postcards. He smiled. When he was thirteen, he travelled around Europe with his father in summer. He found it very funny to send Blair postcards to make her jealous. There was one from Paris – he took it and turned it around. He chuckled when he looked at his own fancy teenage handwriting.

_Hello Waldorf, I visited today the Louvre__ - and you don't. Haha! Love, Chuck. _He put the card back and took the next one. It was from Rome. _Hello Waldorf. I took this morning a tour through this beautiful city – and you don't. Haha! Love, Chuck._

There were some more of these cards from Amsterdam, Berlin, Luxembourg, Mailand, Vienna. He wondered why she kept all of them, when he pointed a envelope. It was from a school in France. He turned around to make sure, that she was asleep. Then he took the letter out and started reading.

_Dear Miss Waldorf,_

_we want to affirm your acceptation at our school for the rest of this and the next semester. As your father assured us, this decision is not finale. But we hoped to be able to greet you here soon. Your father explained us the circumstances that make your moving to Europe so important. We just want you to know that you will be able to get into a class at our school anytime you want. _

_Please let us know, when you wish to attend our school._

_Sincerely_

Chuck froze. There was something else in the envelope. It was a plane ticket. One way. The date was the day after his GG blast _about the two guys in one week_.

He felt as something was pushing his heart so hard that he could barely breath. Yes, he wanted to _punish_ her. Yes, he wanted to _hurt_ her as she hurt him. But he would never wanted her to ran away. _Never_. The idea that he nearly lost her made him sick. He walked over to her bed. He lay next to her, looked at her beautiful face. He put some of her perfect brunette curls behind her ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He put an arm around her waist and felt asleep.

* * *

The next morning Blair woke up. She realized that Chuck was lying next to her on the bed, his arm around her, her leg around him. She pulled back and slapped him.

"Ow!" Chuck shouted.

"What when where why?" Blair said as she jumped off of her bed.

"We were up play plotting against Georgina and must have dozed off." He answered.

"And you were on the floor!" Blair shouted.

"I didn't want to hurt my back!" he responded.

"Why? It's not like you ever do anything athelic!"

"Now, that's not entirely true, is it?" He said with a wide smirk.

"Fine. Nothing that requires removing your scarf." Blair said snippy.

"That was one time and it was chilly." Chuck answered in a husky tone.

"Enough about the past! Before you landed in my bed you actually landed on a good idea."

"Well I trust you can take it from here. I have a best man speech to write and no time to write it."

"Don't worry. I can be bitch enough for both of us."

"I have some scars on the back to prove that."

Blair started to pull against his chest to get him out of the room. Chuck started walking backwards to the doorway.

"You know, they say, if you love something you should set it free." Chuck mentioned.

"They say if you hate something, you should slam the door in its face."

"I love it when you talk dirty, Blair!"


End file.
